


Obviated Orbit

by dracsmith



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracsmith/pseuds/dracsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variation on the aired episode "Orbit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviated Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the print fanzine Gambit 5 (1989).

"Vila weighs seventy-three kilos." From behind the door, Vila watched for Avon's reaction, tensing himself to run and hide.

"NO," Avon said. Vila relaxed. "I want a better alternative, Orac, and I want it now." He paused. "I should hate to think that your usefulness was at an end. You are rather heavy yourself."

Orac whirred and flashed almost frantically. "It is not necessary to achieve escape velocity," it finally said triumphantly. "Since you have manual control, the obvious alternative is to make a controlled landing."

Vila came slowly into the room, still ready to duck out suddenly if the need arose. "What good does that do us, Orac?"

Avon answered first. "Once we are stationary, the Scorpio can teleport someone down with bracelets and then bring us all up. Orac, contact the Scorpio and tell them to move into teleport range."

"The Scorpio has already moved into a close orbit," said Orac smugly.

"Anticipating our maneuver?" wondered Vila.

"I hesitate to give Tarrant that much credit," snapped Avon. "I suspect it was a shot in the dark. Still, it was lucky for us." He motioned Vila to the console beside him. "Now are you going to stand there jabbering all day or are you going to help me land this thing?" Vila sighed and sat down.

 

Ten minutes later, Dayna, Avon, and Vila materialized safely in the Scorpio's teleport chamber. "Welcome back," grinned Tarrant.

"It's good to see you," added Soolin. "We were. . . concerned." Her words were delivered with her customary coolness, but her eyes met Dayna's, and both girls smiled.

Avon moved quickly to his position. "Thank you," he said absentmindedly, studying the scanners. "What's been happening down there?"

"Servalan's ship is readying for take-off," said Tarrant. "I read only one life-form aboard."

"She doesn't tolerate failure," said Avon. "I'd be surprised if she even left Egrorian alive."

"Well, you're wrong there, I'm getting life readings of - " Tarrant stopped suddenly, stooping over his viewer.

"What is it?" asked Dayna. Soolin replied from her station.

"Massive doses of Hoffel's radiation have just been released within the dome." Tarrant nodded confirmation.

"Servalan's doing?" asked Vila.

"More likely Pinder's revenge," said Avon. "The field controls are inside the dome."

"Look!" cried Dayna. "Servalan's ship!" The tiny two-man craft rose from the automated landing pad.

"Slave!" Tarrant shouted. "Lock weapons on that ship!"

"It is my pleasure, Master," reported the machine.

Avon grinned tightly. "No, it's our pleasure." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to Dayna. "I know this means a lot to you. Would you give the word?"

Dayna nodded cheerfully. "Fire!" she cried. Servalan's ship exploded in a glorious burst of destruction. There was a moment of satisfied silence.

Dayna, Tarrant, and Soolin exchanged grins. "Now that," declared Dayna, "is what I call a happy ending." Avon looked serious, but pleased.

Vila looked dubious. "Has anybody noticed lately," he said plaintively, "that anyone we so much as _talk_ to is bound to get killed?"

Avon rose and put an arm around Vila's shoulders. "Don't worry, Vila. Remember," he flashed his most dazzling smile, "you're always safe with me."


End file.
